Irony
by BloodyHell91
Summary: Sonfic 1st one be nice! HGDM Hermione is a halliwell, singing at P3, Draco just happens to be there and he hears her... Tell me what you think..


own nothin...

song by: Aly & AJ. -- Sticks and Stones.

just so you know Hermione is Purity Halliwell, she just found out during the summer going to her sixth year that she's a Halliwell, there is more info in the story, but just a bit...

* * *

I was getting ready to sing in my aunt Pipers night club, I couldn't wait. It was an Amateur night. Were people who think they have talent perform.

I hope I have talent...

It was time... I saw people fill up the club, I looked from behind the curtain, looking around, I saw Malfoy, Draco Malfoy drinking at the bar, I thought it was a low blow to his reputation to come to a muggle club...

Oh well, breathe in, breathe out...

I asked earlier if I could be last... thank god I was...

The person before me stopped singing, and everyone clapped... just to be nice I guess...

It was my turn now, I'm scared, that'll I'll admit, but I can do this, I'm a powerful witch!

Hell I'm related to the Charmed ones! I'm Prue Halliwell's daughter for Christ sakes!

I'm Purity Halliwell...I can do this...

"Get it done, and get it over with," I breathed, and walked out onto the stage when my name was called...

I turned towards the stage when I heard the name Purity A.K.A. Hermione. It can't really be her right?

Right?

It was her, she looked dropped dead gorgeous...

She had on a red halter top, black leather pants, her long semi-curly hair was in a high pony-tail, that went to her mid-highs bangs cupping her face. She had on few assorcries, just a couple of rings, a bracelet or two... and I choker with what seemed like a Baskalist on it...weird..

She began once every one was quite...

_" Sitting in my room feelin' sorry for myself- I can't feel worse."_

_"Well what else? I wonder what I could say,"_

_"To stop the voices taunting, laughing._

_The way they're acting, I wish they'd just disappear"_

_"The joke is always on me."_

_"Why don't they understand that we are all the same"_

_"And we feel lost at times, why don't they understand"_

_"That some one else's pain, is not for gain."_

_"Sticks and stones wont break my soul. Get out of the way, I'm invincible!"_

_"Throw them down,"_

_"'Cuz the one you hurt's not around, not around."_

_"It's not your place- honestly,"_

_"In the end you'll be the victim, you're the one who has to live with yourself."_

_"And when you're reachin' for help..."_

_"They'll be no one, there's no one."_

She sanged beautifully, but the it hit him. He reflected upon her words, they hit him hard...Everything, Potter the Dark Lord, and his Father...

She looked upon the ground, her eyes meeting Draco's.. they stayed there for while until it was time for me to sing again...

_"Why don't you understand, that we are the same,"_

_"That we all feel lost at times, why don't you understand,"_

_"That some one else's pain is not for gain..."_

_"Sticks and stones wont break my soul. Get out of the way, I'm invincible!"_

_"Throw them down, "Cuz the one you hurt's not around, not around.."_

_"It's not your place- honestly..."_

She did gestures like moving her head and so forth, but her eyes seemed to always stay with Draco's.

_"I won't live in chains, I've got something to give,"_

_"I won't play these games, yeah I rather live..."_

_"You know I've come to far---to be like you are!"_

_"Why don't you understand,"_

_That we are all the same..."_

_"Sticks and stones won't break my soul. Get out of way, I'm invincible!"_

_"Throw them down..."_

_"La la la la la La la la la la La la la la La la la,"_

_"Throw them down,"_

_"'Cuz the one you hurt's not around, not around anymore,"_

_"It's not your place- honestly."_

She finished with a bang, everyone was clapping like crazy, she just bowed and walked of stage, for the judges to decide a winner...

She made her way towards Draco, he was facing the bar again.

She sat down next to him, her aunt Piper looked up to see her, "You did great sweetie," her aunt smiled, her and Hermione grew close after they found out the Prue was her mom. It was the summer before going back for sixth year at Hogwarts.

All the Halliwells became close, specially Chris, Piper's youngest son, and Hermione, who now went by her birth name that was given to her, before she was taken away from Prue- Purity...which in a way was ironic...

If you catch my drift...

"Thanks, Aunt Piper, but can I have a Crown Royal on the rocks?" she asked, smiling, now that she was 21, she can drink in clubs.. heck yes...

Piper went to get her drink ready, "Didn't know you drank Mudblood." stated Draco, smirking as he turned to her, "Didn't know you can sing either..." he trailed off, looking into her eyes.

"Well then that makes us even, 1: didn't know you care...2: didn't know you came to muggle clubs." she mock his smirk.

He was about to say something when Piper came back, she gave both Purity and Draco a 'look', and left.

"And when did you become a Halliwell?" he asked, taking a drank of his beverage.

" My mother was an original Charmed One, She was killed by a demon... I am her only child, she had me before she became a witch. But when she gave birth to me, she was knocked out by my powers, but then again the Elders where there and toke me away before she could do anything.." she trailed off, looking around the club.

Taking a sip of her drink she turned back to him. His eyes full of pity.

"I don't want your pity Draco, I just want to dance. Is that ok?" she asked, getting up to go to the dance floor.

"We're on first name bases ne?" he toke a swag of his drink, put it on the counter and followed her to the dance floor. They danced for what seemed like forever, before they became tired, but they didn't stop, then the moves became more sexual.

But in reality it was only like five songs, and it was nearing 11 o'clock, when they announced the winner of the singing contest.

"And the winner is..." Piper prolonged, eyeing the envelope and the anxious people of the club. Her eyes landed on Purity and Draco, before going back to the envelope..., "Purity Halliwell!" she shouted... people clapped as she walked up to the stage and smiled.

Piper whispered in her ear that she'll get the money when she leaved, she nodded and walked back to Draco, who was back at the bar.

"Glad you won..." His face moved closer, lips inches apart, "Why are called you Purity?" Lips now Cm apart, his eyes boring into hers.

"That's my real name," she whispered back, her cool, fresh breathe touching his lips.

"Ironic isn't it?" he asked, his hands now cupping her face.

"What is?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just you," and he silenced any of her up coming questions, with a chaste kiss, filled with passion, and love.

It wasn't even 20 seconds into the kiss when Phoebe came up behind them "Pure, Sweetie I need you to baby-sit Pam tomorr--OH,Oh, Oh, SOo sorry, Bub-bye," and she walked away.

Even though they tried to stop it, they couldn't... They burst out laughing, it was funning in a strange and awkward way.., "So that is one of your aunts I presume?" he asked, suckling her lips.

She slightly pulled away, "Yes," she thought for a few seconds, "Ironic isn't it?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

"What is?" he asked, not quite getting it.

"You," and they began kissing again.

* * *

the end...

R&R!


End file.
